


Обоюдность

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, The Stolen Throne - David Gaider
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэрик совершенно не понимает, что происходит между ними. Логейн, напротив, уверен, что знает это очень хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обоюдность

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн книги «Украденный трон» и немного после

1.

Это начинается с безответственности и ярости.  
Это начинается с обиды. Мэрик обижен на ближайших своих людей, и вот он, отличный повод напиться. Быть пьяным ему нравится — мысли затягивает мягкий туман, мир делается приятно-размытым, всё кажется неважным и каким-то несерьёзным. Забавным.  
Нужно только продолжать пить, чтобы поддержать себя в этом замечательном состоянии.  
...Логейн находит его на третий день, когда он спит у чужого костра под чужим плащом, наполовину спрятавшись под кустом от яркого дневного света. Лицо Логейна тёмное, застывшее и гневное, руки, когда он рывком вздёргивает своего принца с земли — жёсткие и непреклонные. Голова взрывается болью, и Мэрика выворачивает на чужие сапоги.  
«Так тебе и надо», — с мутной мстительностью думает Мэрик, закрывая глаза. Солнце ужасно яркое. Без него легче.  
...Вода холодная и лишённая всякого пиетета перед королевской кровью (прямо как Логейн, он ужасный человек, непонятно, как такой ужасный человек может быть чьим-то лучшим другом), она заливается в уши и в распахнутый в машинальной попытке закричать рот. Мэрик неловко дёргается, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки, и начинает захлёбываться.  
Его вытаскивают на поверхность, дают вдохнуть, и тут же — прежде, чем он успевает возмутиться или хотя бы осмотреться — макают снова и держат, пока он не начинает вырываться всерьёз, пиная мучителя по ногам. Впрочем, пинки недостаточно сильные, и чужие ноги ловко отдёргиваются.  
Наконец, когда свет в глазах начинает меркнуть, Мэрика вновь вытаскивают и без тени деликатности бросают наземь. Он стоит на четвереньках в луже и надсадно кашляет, выплёвывая воду. С волос течёт.  
Они в его шатре, Логейн стоит рядом с водружённой на складной табурет бадьёй для умывания.  
Логейн только что чуть не утопил своего принца в бадье для умывания.  
Мэрик, продолжая кашлять, пытается встать. Со второго раза ему это даже удаётся, хотя ноги норовят подкоситься (а вот голова, как ни странно, болеть перестала). Логейн не пытается помочь. У него совсем не помогающий вид — Мэрик знает этот полный презрения прищур и намертво скрещенные на груди руки, точь-в-точь словно он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не придушить кое-кого.  
Мэрик зябко вздрагивает. Ему обидно и неприятно под этим взглядом, к тому же он вспомнил, почему вообще начал пить.  
Лучше бы не вспоминал.  
— Протрезвел? — цедит Логейн. Это ужасно — он говорит так, словно старше лет на десять и в жизни не прикасался к вину, что, конечно же, неправда.  
— Не твоё дело, — произносит Мэрик, стараясь говорить как можно более внятно.  
— Отлично, — и без того мрачное лицо мрачнеет ещё больше, крылья горбатого носа напрягаются в гримасе отвращения. — Тогда, полагаю, твоё высочество в состоянии объяснить хотя бы мне, что происходит.  
— Что происходит? Понятия не имею! Вы же все так полюбили совещаться в узком кругу, слишком элитарном для того, чтобы включить туда какого-то там принца! — Мэрик не видит больше смысла скрывать обиду. Пять лет назад он бы разревелся, сейчас в ярости.  
— Ты принц — так веди себя как принц! — рявкает Логейн, подлетая к нему в один короткий шаг. — А не избалованный сопляк!  
— Сам решу, как себя вести! Раз уж я настолько бесполезен, почему бы мне не заняться тем, что у меня получается хорошо?.. — начинает Мэрик, но тут его сгребают за ворот, и в глазах Логейна он видит ярость не менее жаркую, чем его собственная.  
— Твои люди рискуют всем ради тебя! — низко рычит Логейн. — Они идут в бой за тебя. Умирают за тебя. Они заслуживают видеть своего принца достойным предводителем. Ты не почтишь их, напиваясь и валяясь пьяным и облёванным по кустам посреди лагеря, где все могут тебя увидеть!  
Может быть, дело в том, что Мэрик не хочет понимать его слова, не хочет о них думать. Он ненавидит то, как Логейн смотрит на вещи под каким-то своим дурацким углом и почему-то всегда оказывается прав.  
Может быть, дело в том, что от гнева и крика головная боль возвращается.  
Может быть, дело в том, что нечто в груди ответно чужому рыку вибрирует; ощущение тревожное, будто вот-вот что-то произойдёт, вырвется наружу, как бабочка из кокона — и это ощущение хочется прекратить любой ценой.  
А может быть, у Мэрика просто нарушена координация, и он всё ещё нетрезв — и в этом всё дело, когда он вцепляется в держащие его руки мёртвой хваткой, оставляя на коже полукруглые следы ногтей, и подаётся вперёд, неловко впечатываясь ртом в чужие искривлённые в ранящих словах губы.  
Никогда, никогда — во все будущие годы, во все ссоры, полные молчаливых обвинений и слов, прикрывающих другие, несказанные слова, — никогда ни один из них не забудет, что едва ли ответственность за их связь может быть возложена на Логейна — потому что Мэрик был тем, кто всё это начал. Его глупость или самоуверенность, его пьяный поцелуй там, где уместнее был бы удар кулака.  
...не может быть возложена на Мэрика — потому что Логейн ответил тем же.  
Эта глупость была обоюдна.

***

2.

Мэрик знал, что привязался к Логейну так же, как к Ровен, и это было нормально. Хорошо, когда в такое время рядом есть те, кому можно доверять, на кого можно положиться. Иногда Мэрику казалось, что они оба — его невеста и его друг — куда более надёжны, чем он сам, что это Логейну надо было родиться принцем, уж он-то точно никого бы не разочаровал. Он был бы достойным предводителем, отвоевал бы свою землю и сделал её процветающей; женился бы на Ровен и сделал её счастливой.  
Мэрик не уверен, что сам сумеет сделать то же. Его не учили править. Принц беженцев и мятежников, он восхищался Ровен, но она подавляла его, она была слишком сильной, слишком яркой.  
Как и Логейн. Но Логейн был мужчиной, и ему Мэрик не обязывался стать образцом и опорой. Рядом с ним не страшно было проявить немного слабости.  
Мэрик спокойно принял своё влечение к другу. Их первый раз не был удачным — неуклюжий, слишком поспешный, поверхностный и болезненный. Но было в нём и приятное, было что-то... что-то утоляющее, далёкое от обычного утоления телесной нужды, какое может принести и быстрая дрочка перед сном.  
И он не был последним.

***

Логейн солгал бы, сказав, что Мэрик его не раздражает. С первой минуты и до нынешнего момента — раздражение было почти постоянным.  
И чем ближе они становились, тем больше оно крепло.  
Его раздражало обаяние Мэрика, успешно работающее и на самом Логейне. Раздражало его легкомыслие и безответственность, раздражала инфантильность и наивность, раздражала доверчивость, с которой он демонстрировал свои слабые места хоть бы и самому Логейну. Доверчивость, с которой он поворачивался спиной и с которой ложился в постель с человеком, ни мотивов, ни действий которого не понимал.  
Сильнее всего раздражало то, как этот неприспособленный ни к жизни, ни к управлению людьми обаятельный кретин был Логейну нужен. Как быстро он стал необходим. Как быстро стало немыслимо бросить его и его дело.  
Надо было бежать, пока это было ещё возможно.  
Поздно.

***

3.

Мэрику кажется, что они нашли прекрасный способ приятно проводить время и сглаживать неизбежные конфликты.  
Он думает: это такая игра.  
Он думает: это дружеская помощь друг другу.  
Он думает, что нашёл способ управлять Логейном, пусть и ограниченно, и развлекается, намеренно доводя друга, когда они наедине, провоцируя взглядами, улыбкой или жестами, заставляя сделать первый шаг.  
Логейн отнюдь не нежный любовник, но его нельзя упрекнуть в невнимании к партнёру. Не признавая изощрённости и лишних ласк — зачем? — в сексе он так же безупречен, как в стрельбе.  
Это приятно — быть желанным. Мэрику это нравится — ощущать чужую силу, зная, что она не обратится против него; ощущать силу, которую сдерживают ради него.  
Это приятно — чувствовать власть. Чувствовать, что ты небезразличен.  
Что тебя любят.

***

Логейн видит: Мэрик не понимает.  
И пусть. Так лучше.  
Они погибнут в этой войне — или победят, и тогда Мэрик станет королём. Он женится на Ровен (которая влюблена в Логейна, в которую влюблён Логейн — есть ли что-то саркастичнее судьбы?) и возродит династию. Он повзрослеет и забудет об ошибках молодости с той самой головокружительной лёгкостью, с которой сейчас умудряется забывать о мире за пределами шатра, о риске, об ответственности, об убитых и раненных.  
...Забудет, как дразнил и как, смеясь, падал на узкую походную койку, увлекая Логейна за собой; как поспешно, путаясь пальцами в завязках, срывал одежду с него и с себя, как тихо, голодно стонал, подставляя шею под быстрые кусачие поцелуи, и как отдавался, вцепившись в любовника, как дикий кот в добычу.  
Забудет, как обнимал, сжав пальцы в замок, и по-детски ныл, не желая спать на развороченной постели в одиночестве — но в итоге всё равно оставался один: Логейн берёг его репутацию от лишних сплетен...  
Он забудет, а Логейн станет молчать. Принесёт присягу своему королю и уедет. Может, купит ферму где-нибудь в северных землях, где потеплее. А то заделается охотником. Женится со временем на хорошей женщине себе под стать, заведёт детей...  
И никому никогда не расскажет, как трахал принца-в-изгнании прямо на незастеленной ничем земле во временной палатке, зажимая ему рот рукой — мозолистой лучнической лапой к мягким горячим губам — чтоб не орал и не поднял на уши весь лагерь, должно же у будущего правителя быть хоть немного достоинства — и так выражал свои чувства: действиями, а не словами, как только и умел.  
Никому не расскажет, как принц Тейрин, надежда борющегося за свободу Ферелдена, стоял перед ним на коленях, разрумянившийся, бьющий смешливыми взглядами из-под ресниц, и с нарочитой, издевательской медлительностью выписывал розовым острым языком узоры на его члене, словно напрашиваясь, пока Логейн не обхватил его затылок ладонью, намекая, что при всех своих несомненных достоинствах, не железный.  
...Мэрик забудет, а Логейн продолжит молчать.  
Он знает, что Мэрик не его. Мэрик принадлежит Ферелдену, короне предков, тени матери-королевы, высокородной невесте, своей разношерстой армии из патриотов, отчаявшихся, мстителей и бродяг — он не может принадлежать Логейну.  
Логейн помнит об этом всегда. Он будет помнить об этом и перед смертью, если придётся сдохнуть на этой затянувшейся, единственно реальной войне.  
Он ни о чём не жалеет. Разучился.

***

4.

Катриэль экзотична и красива, она пробуждает желание, мужскую гордость, но главное даже не это. Катриэль смотрит на Мэрика снизу вверх, словно и впрямь видит его благородным принцем в ореоле избранности. Он и становится таким — хотя бы наедине с ней.  
Катриэль даёт ему то, чего не может дать ни Логейн, ни Ровен: она позволяет ему чувствовать себя сильным рядом с ней.  
Чувствовать себя настоящим мужчиной, достойным женского восхищения и верноподданнического преклонения.  
Устоять перед этим невозможно. Кажется, Мэрик любит её.  
Но это совсем не значит, что они с Логейном не могут изредка продолжать...  
Он пытается объяснить Логейну, когда тот почему-то не ведётся на привычные провокации, но быстро умолкает под неприятно знакомым взглядом.  
Так на него уже смотрели. Закончив макать в бадью.  
— Чужого не беру, — со сварливой интонацией произносит Логейн и уходит. У него много дел, или же он собирается потренироваться с Ровен — в любом случае, для Мэрика у него больше времени нет.  
Нет времени для встреч наедине.  
Мэрик пожимает плечами, подавляя невольную обиду. Что ж, их связь была мимолётной, не предполагающей обязательств...  
Он всё ещё ничего не понимает, и только надеется, что любовная размолвка не помешает их дружбе и не лишит его верного соратника.  
...Он даже не представляет, насколько верным будет этот соратник.  
Логейн подтолкнёт к нему любимую женщину, жертвуя собственным возможным счастьем. Логейн выиграет для него сражение на реке Дейн. Логейн будет с ним до конца этой войны и поддержит во всём.  
Логейн уедет сразу после коронации.

***

5.

Тейрн въезжает в Денерим в предутренних сумерках, по пустым и тихим улицам — в пустой и тихий дворец, одетый трауром. Стражники выглядят растерянными, слуги — сонными и будто зарёванными, и все смотрят на героя войны, словно родственники безнадёжно больного — на дорогого заграничного лекаря.  
Он находит короля в спальне. Для этого приходится сначала выбить две двери, что Логейн и проделывает под боязливыми взглядами стражников. Сказать, что тейрн в ярости — значит очень сильно смягчить истину.  
Его величество велел не беспокоить его три дня назад. Слой пыли в королевской опочивальне намекает на куда более долгое отсутствие горничных в этих стенах.  
Ставни закрыты, шторы опущены, пахнет нежилым помещением и горем. Логейн делает шаг, и о стену недалеко от двери разбивается полупустая бутылка.  
— Вон! — хрипло сипит темнота.  
Логейн раздёргивает шторы и резким движением распахивает ставни, впуская в спальню немного серенького жидкого света.  
Мэрик обнаруживается в дальнем углу в окружении пустых бутылок. Мэрик —ужасно исхудавший и небритый, — прижимает к себе какую-то тряпку — Логейн не может разглядеть, но знает, что это рубашка или платье Ровен, он даже чувствует слабый запах лаванды, которой перекладывают бельё от моли. Этот запах почти забит запахом разлитого вина и немытого тела, но всё же он есть.  
Логейн не пытается вырвать тряпку из рук пьяного вдовца, он просто берёт его за шиворот и поднимает вместе с платьем, почти ожидая, что Мэрика сейчас стошнит.  
Но тот только пытается нашарить пол под собой неверными ногами, и хрипит что-то вроде «она ушла, она ушла».  
Логейн не слушает. Он приехал сюда не скорбеть и, подавно, не служить жилеткой для слёз убитого горем друга.  
Тазик для умывания обнаруживается в смежной ванной. Вода в нём выглядит немного несвежей, но для намеченных целей вполне подходит.  
Логейн окунает Мэрика в тазик головой и держит, пока тот не принимается вырываться всерьёз. Вынимает из воды, даёт вдохнуть несколько раз, и окунает снова.  
На третий раз тот выпускает из рук нижнюю рубашку покойной жены и пинает Логейна по голени, почти попадая. Логейн отпускает его, и Мэрик падает на пол, где долго кашляет и отплёвывается, мотая головой.  
— Логейн, — хрипло зовёт он наконец, не глядя, и зябко передёргивает плечами. — Где ты был? Где ты был, когда она умирала?  
«В Гварене», — мог бы ответить Логейн.  
«Давал всем нам троим шанс», — мог бы ответить Логейн.  
Он не берёт чужого и не отпускает своего.  
Он молчит.  
— Ты останешься, — говорит Мэрик, и это не вопрос. — Будь ты проклят, ты больше не уйдёшь.  
— Да, — отвечает Логейн и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.


End file.
